


Booty Call (aka We Never Talk Anymore Chapter 3.5)

by LachesisMeg



Series: Justice Burns [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, Injured Foggy, Permanent Injury, Porn with Feelings, apparently I wimped out before actually writing the porn, but it is explicit, description of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachesisMeg/pseuds/LachesisMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time after the vicious attack, Foggy goes to Marci's.   Things aren't the same as they used to be, but he might be able to get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call (aka We Never Talk Anymore Chapter 3.5)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Chapters 3 and 4 of “We Never Talk Anymore” but I didn’t want to make that entire work explicit/ surprise anyone with porn, so this is a companion work.
> 
> Foggy was badly injured by acid in an attack (that we don’t learn much about in the other story, either). He is left unable to speak or swallow. He breathes through a tracheotomy tube, and eats through a feeding tube. He uses a text to speech program on a tablet to communicate. {{Such dialogue is indicated like this.}}

Foggy woke up screaming. Then he thought, could grunting and gasping like this could be called screaming? Well, it was a hell of a way to wake up, in any case.

Someone started shaking his shoulder. “Foggy, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up already.”

He opened his eyes and saw Marci. Oh. He was still here. At Marci’s. That was different. And sleeping at Marci’s meant no night ventilator, which explained the gasping. (He refused to think about the flashbacks he had relived in his nightmare: the taste of the acid, the shock of the people pouring it down his throat when he managed to spit some in their faces, the pain before he passed out.)

Her hair was different, too. He grabbed the tablet to tell her. {{I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with braids before.}}

“Heh. I didn’t want a repeat of our little incident earlier. This seemed like a safer way to sleep next to you.”

{{Thanks}}

“So are you ok now? Can I try to get another hour of sleep before my alarm goes off?”

{{I’m fine. Thanks for waking me up. Go back to sleep.}}

Marci did roll over and go back to sleep. Foggy looked at the clock. Yeah, he wasn’t going to get any more sleep this morning. And he had forgotten to eat any dinner last night. Time to get up.

He stumbled into Marci’s kitchen and started looking in the fridge before he remembered that’s not where he would be getting his next meal. He noticed that he didn’t feel particularly sad at this realization; it was more the disoriented sort of feeling he got when he almost brushed his hair with his toothbrush.

He started her coffee maker. His liquid breakfast this morning was definitely going to include coffee.

Her fridge was reasonably well stocked, though. Maybe after he had his breakfast he would cook something for her. She looked pretty good with syrup on her face, and he sort of missed making pancakes.

* * *

Twelve hours earlier...

Foggy was sitting in his office when he got the text from Marci. Well, the picture came first. Of her naked breasts on her bed. The text came next. “This is a booty call. Be here by 8pm or don’t bother.”

He hadn’t been with anyone since the attack. He hadn’t thought he was ready to be intimate yet. His cock stirring in response to Marci’s sext insisted he was. And this was Marci. Safe, no-feelings, Marci. He could do this.

He would need to clean up first.

{{Good night I’m headed out}} He closed the tablet and tossed it into his bag almost before it had finished reading his message out loud.

“Have a good night, Foggy.” Matt stuck his head out of his office with a knowing smile. Damn superpowers. He didn’t even want to think about what Matt had noticed that put that smile on his face.

“See you tomorrow,” Karen said from her position in the guts of the copier.

He was cleaned up and dressed up and at Marci’s by 7pm. That didn’t seem too eager, did it?

When she opened the door to let him in she didn’t say anything snarky about the time, or about the large duffle he was carrying. It was _mostly_ his medical stuff, but he had thrown in a meal and overnight stuff just in case.

Foggy headed for the couch, but Marci stopped him and rerouted him to the bedroom. “It’s not like we’re going to snuggle and drink and chat, Foggy. Get in here.”

Foggy put his bag down next to the bed and pulled out his tablet. He held it in his hands for several minutes, not entering anything.

“Spit it out, Foggy Bear.”

{{I’m not sure about this Marci}}

“Not sure about sex?  That's a first. ”

{{You know I can’t do this the way we usually do.}}

“Eh, you were always too mouthy. This will be just right.

“But we do need a light system. How about ‘thumb up’ for go, ‘thumb down’ for slow, and poke me for stop?”

{{That sounds okay.}} Foggy was reluctant to point out it sounded like Marci had put a lot of thought into this. That sort of comment had scared her away before.

“Then put that thing down and come over here.”

Foggy set the tablet on the nightstand. Marci wasted no time taking Foggy’s clothes off and pushing him onto the bed. He gave her a thumbs up just to show he was still paying attention.

He took the time to savor taking off Marci’s clothes. She had the most amazing feeling clothes, and he loved how she looked in each state of undress. While he was still working on her bra she curled up on top of him and started kissing and licking his chest. Oh right, her thing about chest hair. He rushed to get her bra off before she got to his nipples and his coordination flew out the window.

He got the bra unhooked just in time, because now Marci’s hands were in on the action and she knew just how to rub his cock to get things started.

But instead of the expected pressure in his groin Foggy was overwhelmed by pressure in his head and chest. He couldn’t breathe. Marci’s hair was covering Foggy’s throat and he was choking. He poked her and she stopped what she was doing with her hands, but she didn’t move her head until he poked her again and again and she looked up.

When she raised her head her hair moved away. He gasped in air, unable to stop coughing. He could see real concern in her face. “Shit, Foggy. Are you going to be ok?”

He flashed her a thumbs up and grabbed the tablet, choosing words between spasms. {{Sometimes it takes a while for the coughing to stop if I get irritated. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.}}

{{Maybe it’s too soon for breath play.}}

That didn’t get the laugh he was hoping for, but Marci did snort and crack a grin. “You think? I’m going to get more wine. Don’t start again without me.”

He obliged her, but when she returned he smothered her in kisses and soft scratches. She almost purred as she pressed her body against his, rubbing their hips together.

Marci was right, Foggy did used to talk a lot during sex. Now he just had a running commentary going in his head. At least he didn't have to worry about accidentally saying something stupid to her anymore. "Ok, Foggy, this is going well! You're ready, she's ready, this is going to lead to some really mind blowing sex at this rate. Maybe I'll try that thing she likes with my thumb, and maybe she'll make that cute little noise and I'll... Oh shit."  Foggy remembered what he usually sounded like during climax.  It was... not subtle.

He didn't want her to hear him like he was now.  Heck, he didn't want to hear for himself what he sounded like now.

Okay, he just had to redirect her.  Maybe he could distract her with some good finger work. He indicated thumb down for most of her advances onto his more sensitive areas and he caressed her nipples with one hand and her clit with the other.

As she started to get really wet and worked up and he eased fingers into her vagina, she reached for his very firm cock and he wriggled away. ("Traitorous body", he thought. "We're not doing this now!") She followed him teasingly until he poked her.

"Yellow light, Foggy." She slowly pulled her body away from his, and shifted until they were eye to eye. “What’s going on? You won’t let me do anything to your body that might make you come.”

He tried to indicate “It should be about pleasuring you, not just me” with his hands and eyes and eyebrows. Marci wasn’t buying it. As she stared at him his eyes started tearing up a bit.

“I like it when you come. Your loud exuberant messy orgasms…. Oh. Franklin Philip Nelson, is this about you not wanting to make noise?”

Foggy blinked away the tears and nodded.

“You idiot.” She smacked him on the shoulder for emphasis, “ I don’t care what you sound like, Foggy. I care if you’re having a good time. Are you having a good time?”

Both thumbs up.

“Good, so am I. Give me your dick. We aren’t finished yet.”

 

  
In the end Foggy still didn't find out what he sounded like now.  He was too distracted to notice when he got noisy, and Marci wouldn't tell him when he asked after the fact.

She insisted he hydrate afterwards, despite his reluctance to use his feeding tube in front of her. “What, you think I care what your tubes look like? You were a hot sweaty mess for like an hour. That’s more exercise then you’ve gotten since when? You need water. You can use the shower first if you want, but you’re not getting dehydrated at my house.” 

{{If I hydrate can we cuddle for a while?}}

“That’s a low blow, Foggy. Yes, just this once I will cuddle with you. But I am showering first.”

Foggy washed his hands in her kitchen sink and then set up to put the water in his feeding tube. He waited for Marci to come out of the shower before he actually did it; it was the sort of deal she would lie about, so of course she would assume he would, too. He also handed her a full glass of ice water with lemon. When she looked reluctant to take it he raised his eyebrows and pointed at the mostly empty wine bottle.

After both their waters were gone she gave a satisfied “hmmph” and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Foggy indulged in a full shower, despite knowing Matt would smell Marci’s conditioner in his hair at work the next morning.

As she curled up in bed around him, Marci whispered into his ear, “Don’t think this sets a precedent, Nelson. You are not having regular sleepovers at my place. This is just a celebration of not having fucked you in too long. Maybe if you’re good we can do it again in the morning before work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, even concrit and help encourage me to write more. Typos? Favorite lines? Tell me!


End file.
